1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module having fins.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as the rapid development of computer science and technology, the operation speed of the computer is continuously increased, and the heat generation rate of electronic elements within the host is continuously increased. In order to prevent the electronic elements within the host from becoming excessively hot to result in temporary or permanent failure, heat dissipation performed to the electronic elements within the host plays an important role.
Taking the central processing unit (CPU) as an example, under a high speed operation, once the temperature of the CPU itself exceeds a normal operation temperature scope, an operation error or a temporary failure extremely possibly occurs in the CPU and thus the computer host crashes. In addition, if the temperature of the CPU is much higher than the normal operation temperature, even it is extremely possible to damage the transistors in the CPU, so as to result in the permanent failure of the CPU.
FIG. 1A is a three-dimensional exploded view of a conventional heat-dissipating module, and FIG. 1B is a three-dimensional assembled view of the heat-dissipating module of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional heat-dissipating module 100 is suitable for dissipating heat generated by a heat-generating element 10. The heat-dissipating module 100 includes a fin module 110, a fan 120, a heat pipe 130, a casing 140 and a heat-conducting element 150. The fin module 100 has a plurality of fins 114, and each fin 114 has a straight edge 114a facing the fan 120. The edges 114a are located on a plane 112. The fan 120 is disposed in an accommodating space 142 of the casing 140, and located near the plane 112.
An outlet 114 of the casing 140 corresponds to the plane 112, and an air current 122 generated by the fan 120 passes through the outlet 144 and the plane 112, so as to enter a clearance 116 kept by each two neighboring fins 114. In addition, a first end 132 of the heat pipe 130 is thermally coupled to the heat-generating element 10 via the heat-conducting element 150, and a second end 134 of the heat pipe 130 penetrates through the fins 114 and is thermally coupled to the fins 114.
As the computer is miniaturized, the space occupied by the heat-dissipating module 100 in the computer gradually becomes smaller. However, the minimum distance between the fan 120 and the plane 112 must be maintained to be larger than a preset value, otherwise, when the fan 120 operates, a turbulence phenomenon at the plane 112 becomes more serious such that larger noises are generated. Therefore, the conventionally adopted solution for meeting the requirement of miniaturizing the heat-dissipating module 100 without increasing the noise is to reduce the size of the fan 120 or to shorten the length 114b of each fin 114. No matter which solution is adopted, a heat-dissipating capacity of the conventional heat-dissipating module 100 will be lowered.